Ulysses Academy
by Third-Sin-Wrath
Summary: America is home to many excellent Hero courses. But only one is as famous or as good as Japan's top Hero course, UA. Ulysses Academy is the best in the country and the sister school of UA. Follow the journey of a young man as he strives to fulfill a promise from long ago. To become the number one hero. The summary is shitty. Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

All men are not created equal. This is the reality I learned about society at the tender age of six. In this world, more than eighty percentage of the population possess strange abilities we call quirks. It all started when a young child was born glowing. And since that day the rate of people being born with abilities has skyrocketed, and along with it the rise of a popular new job. Professional heroes.

I was the fourth child born from one of these amazing and brave heroes. My strong mother, Teleportation Girl. My oldest brother was four at the time of my birth. My other two brothers, who were twins, were each two years old. A year after my birth was my mother's fifth and final child. My sister Kani. Each of my siblings were granted strong quirks. At least that's what mother told me.

At the age of two my father apparently left with my three older brothers. My mother searched desperately for them but never once found a trace of them. It's as if he disappeared off the face of the earth. Good riddance to the bastard. As far as I'm concerned he's dead. At the very least that's what he deserves for what he did to my mother.

As for myself, I don't care at all about him. I grew up without him and I'm just fine with that. It's not like I needed him. I had my mother. Not to mention my little sister. At the age of five, all the kids around me started to develop their quirks. Some were amazing. And some... weren't. As my fifth birthday got closer and closer I feared that I would be one of the unfortunate few that would be born quirkless. But I was lucky. I was born with two quirks. One a nearly exact copy of my mothers and one that was my own.

I was not born quirkless. But my best friend in the world was. Connor Black. We met about six months after my father left. We were inseparable ever since. We did everything together and shared everything with each other. That included a birthday and a dream. The dream to be the world's greatest hero. When my friend's quirk didn't appear he was devastated. The news sent him into a small depression. It lasted for weeks before I was finally able to reach out to him.

I promised him that even without the help of a stupid quirk that the both of us would become the number one hero, following the footsteps of our idol. America's number one hero, Omega. At the time we basically worshipped him and wanted nothing more than to be heroes just like him. To be strong just like him.

In hopes that we might become number one heroes, we decided to start a little fight club with some of the other neighborhood kids and classmates that also wanted to become heroes. We held the little fight club in an abandoned warehouse by the docks. The Hero Training, as we called it, lasted only a couple of weeks. At first we set up obstacles to try and run through using both our quirks and our own abilities. We then set up dummies to practice combat on. It took a few days for me to get the hang of my quirks and it took the others a couple days longer. After that we decided to fight against each other in little tournaments. I was the reigning champ. And almost no one could compete with me. Everyone except connor that is. Even though he was quirkless he fought harder, and better, than anyone.

Sadly though it all came to an end. One day, in the middle of one of my fights with Connor, a dock worker overheard us and opened the warehouse's large doors. He yelled at us all for being in there and we ran for it. Most of us had gotten away but sadly Connor didn't. He was the only one that had been caught. He was taken to the police station so that they could ask him about who else had been apart of it. But Connor didn't talk. We had all promised to not give the others up if we were caught. Connor kept his promise. Eventually the police stopped questioning a six year old kid. Connor's parents had decided to move out of the city after that. Said it was best for him. The last time we saw each other was right before we left. We made a promise to each other. We promised that we would always be friends and that one day we would both enter the best Hero School in the Country. Ulysses Academy or UA for short. I haven't seen or heard from him since. But I haven't given up on our dream. And I will not break our promise.


	2. Chapter 2

_My name is Kyoya J_ _ūroku. I'm fourteen years old and live in Las Angeles, California. I've lived here my entire life with my mother and my little sister. I live in a world filled with superpowers. I dream of becoming America's number one hero. But first I have to study hard and focus on getting into the school of my dreams. I will enter the number one hero school in the country, UA. Ulysses Academy, named after and founded by America's first hero, is the alma mater of some of the most famous and most successful heroes in the world. This includes America's number one Hero. Omega._

Kyoya shook himself from his inner monologue and returned to giving his teacher his full attention, although since they were doing review he knew he could slack off just a bit. He didn't know why he did that. Narrating that is. He knew that no one could hear him. And that even if they could it's not like he was the main character in a movie or something. He just did. Every once and a while he would just… narrate. It was stupid, honestly, but he couldn't help himself.

The sound of the bell rang throughout the school, signaling its end in a less than dignified way. Kyoya stood up straight and began to slowly place his belongings into his messenger bag, carefully placing each item in the correct spot. He needed to leave fast but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to put everything away in a neat and orderly fashion.

"Yo!" He heard a voice call out to him. Kyoya looked to see two boys walk up to him, displeasure quickly overcoming him.

The one that had called to him was named Edward Em. People called him Double E, which Kyoya thought sounded stupid. He was blonde with blue eyes and had a very average face. He was wearing the simple school uniform that they all wore. Although there were no rules against adding accessories or personalizing one's uniform he left it completely alone. A sky blue suit jacket, buttoned. A white dress shirt and a tie that, sadly, matched the color of the jacket. His slacks and shoes were black. Edwards quirk, if Kyoya could remember properly, was Called "Double Up" and was nothing to sneeze at. It basically allowed him to double his physical abilities for a few minutes. All and all he was an average boring guy.

His friend, on the other hand, was anything but. Kyoya didn't know his name, or at least his real name. Everybody called him Murmur, for some stupid reason. What was even stupider was that he was always yelling, making the nickname a misnomer. He had tan skin, black hair, and a thick Spanish accent. "Murmur" had decided that the school outfit wasn't flashy enough. He wore the jacket year round and it was always buttoned. That was the only normal thing he wore. He wore nothing underneath and the jacket itself was covered in buttons. Absolutely covered. He wore America shorts and flip-flops all year and instead of a tie he wore a rainbow ascot around his neck. Some people took this was him coming out as gay but Kyoya knew better. He once saw the boy making out with a girl during lunch, far from prying eyes. Apparently, they both were shy about it and wanted to keep it a secret. Kyoya didn't care so he kept it a secret. His quirk was called "Breather." His fingertips had holes at the end of them and he could breathe out of them. A weird guy with a bland ability.

Kyoya looked up at them. He had his jacket unbuttoned and didn't wear his tie. He never did. He hated ties. They were annoying and unnecessary. He left his first three buttons undone. "What do you want Edward?" Kyoya asked.

The two were also the biggest bullies in the school. They tormented everyone they could and almost never got caught. The few times they did they were able to convince the teachers that it was all a misunderstanding. At the moment they had decided to set their sights on him. He had avoided them for the most part. It wasn't that they scared him or anything. He just didn't want to haft to deal with them.

The blonde boy laughed. "Double E!" He corrected, wrapping his arm around Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Me and Murmur are going to the arcade. Wanna come man? We're a bit low on cash."

Kyoya closed his bag and walked past them. "I can't. I'm busy."

"With what man?" Edward questioned him as Murmur blocked his path. Both boys were taller than him but Murmur was the taller of the two. Not to mention the bulkier.

"Studying." He said blandly. "I also need to prepare for UA's entrance exam."

Murmur laughed loudly. Too loudly. "That's in like six months man! Come oooon! Let's have fun!"

"And? I intend on getting in with high marks." Kyoya said, growing progressively more annoyed.

"Come on man!" Murmur begged.

"Yeah, one day won't kill you." The blonde boy said, a devious smile on his face.

"If it's spent with you it might." Kyoya retorted.

Edward made a hissing sound like Kyoya had said something wrong. "You see stuff like that makes it sound like you don't like us." Kyoya looked between the two of them. They were done acting friendly and were now glaring at him.

"You finally understand." He glared back at them. "Took you long enough."

"Big talk from a guy with no friends," Edward said with malice as he grabbed Kyoya's shoulder, yanking him back slightly. Kyoya was now staring at the back wall, his shoulders pointing to the two bullies' chests.

"You see…" Murmur growled. His voice dropped to a whisper as he stepped closer. "We feel bad for you. We wanna be your friends… And if we're not…" He paused and leaned in close. "We don't care if you're the son of some bitch professional hero. We'll still kick your ass."

Kyoya felt himself get angry. They brought his mother into this. Now it's personal. "Ten seconds." He growled with malice as he looked Murmur in the eyes.

"What?" Murmur looked confused.

"That's all it takes to beat you, ape."

"Eh?" Edward laughed. "We got ourselves a big m-"

"Push." Kyoya said as he placed his hand against the boy's stomach, sending the boy flying into the desks.

"Bastard!" The black haired boy yelled as he punched at Kyoya.

 _1_

Kyoya forced himself to open a sphere that reached about a mile radius. The sphere caused the area around them to have its natural color fade to a dull version of itself.

 _2_

He teleported behind the boy.

 _3_

The taller boy stumbled forward. "What?"

 _4_

Kyoya raised his hand towards Murmur. "Behind you asshole."

 _5_

"Push." Murmur tried to rush him but was sent back into the wall, just barely missing the window. "Don't you dare talk about my mother." Kyoya smiled as he looked at the boys. "And don't forget this." He teleported to the school's main entrance, walking out of it. He walked to the school's gate to see his mother waiting for him.

She was very pretty with long flowing ginger hair. Her skin was pale and her eyes were ice blue. She wore a black turtleneck shirt with long sleeves and a long white skirt that almost reached the ground. You wouldn't realize from looking at her but she was thirty-eight.

"Heya kiddo!" She smiled. "What took you so long?"

"Trash duty." He said simply as he stood next to her and grabbed onto her shoulder.

 _How the hell did she have more muscle on her than me?_

"Medical bills I need to worry about?" She asked worriedly, hoping desperately that no one had gotten to injured. He felt her open her sphere. It honestly put his own to shame. While his limit, at the moment, had a radius of about a mile her's reached at least forty miles in radius.

"No-" He felt himself being teleported across the city, as if he body was picked up and thrown, into his living room. "-pe." It always felt weird not teleporting himself. But then again his quirk wasn't nearly as powerful as his mother's.

"Good." She smiled at him cheerfully.

He smiled back at his mother. "Alright, mother." He nodded to her. "I'm gonna go study." He said to her as he began to walk away.

"Kyoya?" She responded. He turned back towards her, noticing the disappearance of her smile and the sadness in her eyes. "Why don't you ever go out with friends? You do know you're allowed to… Right?"

He smiled at her softly. "I do mother. Trust me I know." He told her. "I just don't want to. I'd rather prepare for the entrance exams than hang out with any of them."

She returned the soft smile. "Good to know… But you don't need to worry so much. I know you're gonna get in. And I bet you'll get ranked first."

He smiled at her. "That's the plan." He nodded to her again and began to climb the stairs.

She stopped him again. "Kyoya."

He looked at her from atop the stairs. "Please try to make friends…" She looked worried.

He hated to see her like that. He nodded. "I will mother…"

Kyoya turned away from her and walked down the hall. He passed his little sister's room, hearing the sounds of loud music and sparks flying. They were nothing new. He just wished she would pick something other than rap.

Kyoya entered his room. He looked around. His room was perfectly pristine. Nothing was out of place. But it was so empty. His room was large. Larger than he would want. In the farthest corner from his door was his bed and his nightstand. The bed was simple and the sheets even more so. On his nightstand was a lamp and a book. Across from his bed, maybe eight feet away was his desk. On his desk sat several pencils and pens, all lined up perfectly, and several books. He also had a few figurines set up on his desk. One of with was a figurine of Batman, staring over his papers heroically. On his desk also sat a figurine of Raven from the Teen Titans, Gengar from pokemon and a Rhino, his favorite animal. On the floor sat a simple blue rug that sat in the center of the floor. Directly next to the door was a coat hanger that held a few simple coats. Kyoya hung his bag on it carefully.

Kyoya stepped forward, kicking his shoes off to the side, his sock making contact with the hardwood. He followed the wall adjacent to the door until he came to the sliding mirror doors of his closet. He took a look at himself.

He growled. He hated how different he looked from his mother. His mother always told him that he looked handsome like his father. She always talked highly about him but Kyoya knew better. He must've done something unforgivable. Why else would there be no pictures of him anywhere?

Kyoya was told that his father was full Japanese. He was even told that his father had lived there his entire life. Kyoya didn't mind his Japanese ancestry. In fact, if it wasn't for his father he would take pure delight in it. But because of his father, he hated his own face. He would rather look like his mother. A beautiful, mostly, Russian woman.

Kyoya reached his hand up to his eyes. He did love his eyes though. They were the only feature he had gotten from his mother. He loved his piercing ice blue eyes. He ran a hand through his thick black hair. It was mid-length and stopped about halfway down his neck. He needed a trim.

Kyoya finally tore his eyes away from his reflection and opened the closet. He needed to stop getting lost in his own mind. It could get him killed one day. He removed his uniform and put it up, preferring to switch into his workout clothes. These consisted of black sports pants and a white wife beater. He put on his sports shoes and opened his sphere, instantly appearing in a large, plain room.

He smiled to himself. His mom had set up a training field. They both used it to improve their skills and to improve their quirks.

"Training Plan Beta." Kyoya's voice echoed to life as the room buzzed to life. Training Plan Beta was a specialized training program made specifically to help Kyoya master his two quirks.

 _Teleportation Sphere! Kyoya can open a sphere or 'room' that is about a mile in radius. He can teleport anywhere as long as it is in the perimeter of the sphere. The center of the sphere is wherever Kyoya was standing when he first opened it and it doesn't move! If Kyoya exits the sphere it closes! Every time he exits teleportation Kyoya is rocketed forward! Kyoya can only teleport something if he is both touching it and focusing on it, or someone, while his mother can teleport anything within her sphere._

 _Gravitation Force! Kyoya can create small forces of gravity that can either repel or attract! Every time he does though he has to wait for a certain amount of time to use it again. This is based on how strong the attack is! Think of it as a recharge rate like in a video game! All waiting times are a multiple of five for some reason!_

Kyoya smiled, rushing forward. He was going to fight as hard as he could! And he was going to become a hero no matter what!

* * *

The six months rolled by faster than Kyoya thought it would. Day and night training sessions that sometimes made him want to die. He had overworked himself a few times but it was all worth it. He had increased his sphere's radius to three miles.

The rest of the school year was quiet though. "Double E" and Murmur hadn't talked to him at all since after the incident. But he spotted them more than once glaring at him. But he didn't care. He had gotten top scores in his school and was standing in front of the building where UA's entrance exams were being held. And nothing could bring him down.

"Oh hey there Kyoya." Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he turned back to look at Edward.

"Oh fuck me…"

 **Author's Note: So as you might've figured this out but this is going to be parallel to the My Hero Academia story we all know in love. Except our main character is blessed quirks. I hope you all give this story a try. And I was planning to add little character facts along with every chapter, sorta like Horikoshi does. I already have the entire story planned out, for the most part, and have gone into great details to plan my characters. Here's something just to start us off. Kyoya is aware that his abilities are similar to that of anime characters and hates it. Because of this, he does his best to use his abilities in ways separate to the characters themselves.**


	3. Chapter 3

here"Oh hey there Kyoya." Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he turned back to look at Edward.

"Oh fuck me..."

"If you insist." Edward chuckled, walking up to him. "But you're not really my type."

"The hell do you want Edward?" Kyoya glared.

"Double E." He corrected. "And I'm here to enter UA."

Kyoya turned away and snorted, walking towards the entrance once again. "Have fun with that."

Edward, annoyingly, jogged to his side and began to walk with him. "What do you think I won't be able to do it?"

"No," Kyoya answered honestly. "I doubt you even trained."

Edward snorted. "I don't need to." He held a smug look on his face. "Yeah I trained a bit but I didn't need it. With my quirk, I have no doubt that I'll rise to the top."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. He had been listening to this pricks stupid superiority complex for years now. And it was getting old. "I doubt you'll even get in."

Something flashed in Edward's eyes. A cruel anger flashing through them. His smug smile never left his face. "Oh yeah?" There was a low growl in the back of his throat. "How 'bout we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Kyoya stopped in his tracks and looked at the blonde guy in front of him. He would hate to admit it but he had a thing for making bets. Maybe he liked to gamble. Maybe he thought he couldn't win. Whatever it was though he couldn't resist a bet.

The taller boy grinned crookedly. "I bet that I get ranked higher than you." He spat it smugly as if knowing he'd win. "If I win then you have to become my servant."

Kyoya's nose twitched. That was a bit far. But what did he have to lose? "Sure." He agreed. "And if I win you leave me alone. Forever."

The taller boy smirked evilly. He extended his hand. "Deal."

Kyoya shook the boy's hand, quickly letting go. "Now buzz off."

Kyoya began walking again, trying to get away from him. Edward, however, decided to walk beside him and talk his ear off. This annoyed him to no end. What annoyed him even further was that, when they were handed id cards and directed them into a large auditorium of some sort, he was seated right beside him.

It took a little while to fill the massive room but eventually, every seat was filled. The auditorium was styled similarly to a stereotypical college classroom. Half-moon shaped with dozens of chairs lined up along each other and the ones behind lifted higher.

They waited for several minutes before the doors behind everybody suddenly opened with a large slam. A man rushed in with a large gust of wind trailing behind him. He jumped over several students then over more, quickly making it to the stage down below. He rushed in front of the microphone and wildly announced. "SORRY! I OVERSLEPT!" The man was wearing a light blue jumpsuit that looked to be made of some kind of leather-like material. Over it, he wore a brown bomber with a blue R over his heart. He wore a pair of visor goggles that blocked his eyes from the wind. His hair was ginger colored.

Edward leaned in and whispered to him. "Who is that?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Idiot. How do you not know who that is?"

"Stop being an ass and just tell me."

Kyoya growled, annoyed. "That's Rush, The speed hero." He informed him. "He's a teacher at UA and he's also the ninth-ranked hero in America. His quirk is called Quick Step."

Quick Step: On his feet are sphere-like wheels that his feet form around. The wheels allow him to glide across the ground with ease, allowing him to move incredibly fast. He can move up to fifty miles per hour.

"Oooooooh..." Edward whispered in awe. Kyoya looked over to see him staring at the pro like he idolized him.

Kyoya reverted his stare to the front.

"Alright let's get down to business!" The pro said. "There will be three separate tests." He began. "There are approximately five thousand of you here today. We will be splitting you up into ten separate groups and sending each group to one of a few different combat zones." He informed them. "Each zone will be filled with five types of enemies." Behind him, the screen lit up with strange silhouettes. One was the silhouette of what appeared to be a small rabbit while another looked to be a normal person. There also seemed to be an octopus, a very big man with horns and a question mark as the final.

Kyoya raised his hand before standing up. "Sir." He announced as he stood up. "Why is the final enemy shown as a question mark. "What's the point of this?"

The pro chuckled lightly. "Glad you asked." The pro cleared his throat lightly. "This guy is special. He can double your points at the end of the test if you take him down. But there is only one of him. Trust me you'll know him if you see him." He chuckled to himself. "Each of these enemies are worth a different amount of points." Numbers appeared underneath each of the silhouettes behind him. Underneath the rabbit was the number one, underneath the man was two, underneath the octopus was three and beneath the man with the horns was four.

"The second test will take place about thirty minutes after. It'll be the written exam. The exam will consist of over two-hundred questions as well as an essay portion." Rush flashed everyone a sorry. "Sorry guys. We are a school after all." A few chuckles sounded, as well as a few groans. "The final test will take place later tonight after nightfall. I am not allowed to tell you about it until later tonight though."

He cleared his throat as everyone began to murmur around him.

"Now everyone, look at the top right of your id cards." He instructed them. "There you will see any letter from A-J. That designates which Combat Zone you will go to. A goes to Alpha. B to Beta. C to Charlie. E to Echo. And so on. Check which group you will be apart of and head over to your assigned rally point after you've changed."

Kyoya rose to his feet and began to walk away, unhappy with the blond that was following him.

"So, Kyoya, which Zone are you in?" The blonde spoke. "I'm in F."

Kyoya felt himself smile. "I'm in J."

* * *

Kyoya stretched his body as he waited in front of the large gate. Zone J, or Jericho as he heard it called, was a large pseudo city that was about ten miles long and ten miles wide. It was filled with buildings no less than five stories tall. It was a large area that no doubt was perfect for testing out the combat skills of about five hundred teenagers easily. He smiled to himself.

"Hey there." He heard a soft, distinctively male, voice greet him.

Kyoya turned around. He was greeted by a tall boy with messy brown hair and tan skin. He had warm brown eyes and a nervous smile. The boy was wearing baggy basketball shorts, dirty white sneakers and a green tank top. Kyoya could see three long scorpion tails standing behind the boy and connecting to his lower back. Two tails were hanging to either side while the third rested dead center above his head.

"Hello." Kyoya greeted. "Did you need something." Kyoya's outfit consisted of combat boots, baggy exercise pants, and a black tank top. Not too different from his training clothes.

The boy seemed a bit flustered. "Well... Uh..." He spoke with a slight accent. It was slight enough for Kyoya to realize he had grown up in America, speaking English, but spoke another language at home. He wasn't sure what though. The boy quickly pulled himself together. "Do your best man!" He gave him a thumbs up.

Kyoya looked at him confused, not sure why this stranger was telling him this. "What's this about...?"

The boy flashed him a smile. "Well you don't look that strong so I wanted to cheer you on!"

Kyoya glared at him. Before he could answer though another voice interrupted.

"Now ain't that presumptuous." A rough, feminine, voice stated. Kyoya glanced at the voice's owner.

The girl was shorter than the tailed boy but was still taller than him. She had light brown hair tied into a ponytail and a pretty face. Freckles were scattered across her cheeks messily and she had emerald eyes that burned like a flame. She wore a black sports bra and exercise pants. "Assuming someone is weak just cause of their appearance. That's so cocky."

Kyoya saw the taller boys point now. The two other students looked far more athletic than him.

The boy freaked slightly. "N-no that's not what I m-meant." He looked embarrassed. "I-I was just wishing him luck."

"Why?" She asked accusingly. "He is your enemy."

"B-but aren't we all working towards the same goal...?"

"Don't be so stupid." She snarled harshly. The boy sank. "There are only so many spots open. Ignore everyone and give it everything you've got or you won't make it." She turned on her heal and stomped away.

The boy looked to Kyoya. "Y-you understand? Right?"

Kyoya shook his head and turned away. "She's right. You should focus on yourself." He started to march away from the boy. He agreed with her but he would have said it differently. This was a test after all. It wasn't them playing hero.

An announcement rang around them. "Everybody ready?" It yelled. It was Rush.

Everybody tensed.

"On your marks!"

Kyoya was ready.

"Get set!"

Kyoya opened his sphere.

"Go!"

As Kyoya teleported he felt a hand connect with his shoulder. Once he landed he looked behind him with wide eyes to see the boy with three tails holding onto him, smiling wide. "Hehehe my instincts were right! Thanks for the lift!" The boy rushed past him, running at least twenty feet in only three seconds.

Kyoya blinked and someone had run past both of them with a gust of wind. The figure was at least a hundred feet away.

Kyoya's eyes were wide. "Shit." This was a problem. he closed his sphere and opened it again, looking for enemies to fight.

After about five minutes of frantic searching, he finally came face to face with a group of what looked like hundreds of little robot rabbits. The 'Rabbits' looked monstrous, however, having sharp fangs, red eyes, and claws. He had been running through an alley and they were waiting for him on the open streets.

"Oh, fun..." Kyoya turned away to see at least fifty robots that looked like men. "Well... this will be fun..." He smirked nervously and turned back towards the rabbits just as they jumped at him. He raised his hand and blew them back with a "Push!" sending countless back. Some shattered while others just got back up.

He turned back to check on the mendroids to find one reaching for his throat. He gasped and panicked slightly.

The mendroid was suddenly crushed in the blink of an eye before the ones behind it were smashed to pieces. The one who had torn them to pieces was what looked to be a bipedal human cheetah hybrid. "What are you doing just standing there you idiot?" They said harshly. The voice was familiar. "You agreed with me but you can't even stick to your guts. Pathetic."

His eyes grew wild as he realized who she was. The freckled girl from in front of the gate. He felt his temper rise slightly, a malicious smile forming on his mouth. "You're right." He shouldn't act like this. Not when he's worked so hard. He turned around and held both hands out. "PUSH!" He yelled as the see of mechanical rabbit things were all pushed back and shattered. That was going to cost him half a minute. "Catch up..." He growled to her as he ran out of the alley, determined to find more to fight.

After about a minute of running, Kyoya came to a large number of his fellow test takers being overwhelmed by the sheer number of robots. He smiled to himself, panting heavily. Amongst the group, he saw a guy with silver hair smashing through the machines with his bare hands, a girl with unnatural purple hair and a leather jacket running around and touching stuff just so everything could fall apart or go haywire, a girl with a giant crab claw, and a girl that had covered herself in a strange red light.

There were countless robot rabbits and mandroids attacking them. In the large cluster, there also seemed to be about seven octobots and what looked like three robot Minotaurs that looked to be about a story tall.

He smirked to himself, almost not hearing the mandroid walk up behind him. He turned around just in time to see the three-tailed boy from earlier tear it apart with his tails.

"Watch out! Alright man?" He said nonchalantly as he used his tails to propel himself over Kyoya and onto the side of the building, using his tails to scale across it and jump into the crowd of machines.

Kyoya heard what sounded like a battle cry above him and looked up to see the cheetah girl jump into the crowd from atop a roof.

"Not without me you don't." Kyoya growled as he opened his sphere and teleported into the center, blasting away several mandroids with a single push.

* * *

It was obvious that the entire battle was being led by three of the test takers in particular.

One of them was a young man with three long tails. He used and controlled each tail masterfully as if they were as normal to have as an arm. He willed them perfectly, combining them perfectly with what looked to be Capoeira, a Brazillian martial art that resembles dancing. He moved smoothly, dancing across the battlefield like he didn't have a care in the world.

Another of them was a young lady that looked like a human cheetah hybrid. Her movements were almost too quick to keep track of. She rushed from one place to another, destroying robots of all kinds, without a problem. She used powerful kicks, devasting punches, and slashes with her powerful claws. Her movements were perfect as if lead on instinct, while still seemingly being thought through masterfully. She moved as if she needed to.

The final was a raven-haired boy who teleported everywhere, blasting away enemies with his bare palms. His movements were rough and rigid. It was clear his body wasn't his weapon. Not like the other two. His quirk was his saving point. But he used it perfectly. He combined his teleportation and his palm blasts as if it was first nature. Each attack was calculated and executed masterfully. He moved with a plan in motion at all times.

These three were going to be used. They were going to be my example.

* * *

Kyoya blasted the octobot from above, crushing it. He landed unsteadily and took notice of the area around him. Most of the machines are down. Only a few of the mandroids and rabbits remained, a few stragglers, and the last two octobots were being taken care of by tail boy and cheetah chick. Kyoya's eyes went to the Minotaurs. They were huge and bulky. Each was holding a long weapon. One was holding a trident, one a war hammer, and the last a halberd. They weren't attacking though. They were defending themselves and keeping everyone else away.

Kyoya's eyes jumped to tail boy. He seemed to be having fun with it, making it tangle it's robotic tentacles together in one big mess before stabbing it through the head with all three stingers at once.

Kyoya scoffed before looking at the cheetah chick. His eyes grew enormous. She was holding one of the tentacles and was spinning, lifting the octobot off the ground as she spun it around. After about half a minute she through it straight into the air and began walking away. The octobot soared higher than any of the buildings before falling to the ground and shattering.

"Eyes on the battle tank top." She growled to him as she stepped closer.

Kyoya noticed that the tail boy had walked up to him too. "Heheheheh Nice!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "What-"

A loud roar that sounded like a bull sounded through the air. They all looked to a different Minotaur just to notice all three of them rushing towards them.

"Hehe, how fun!" Scorpion tails said.

"Stupid robots never learn..." The cheetah growled.

"Oh fuck off." Kyoya glared.

Cheetah bent down into a primal stance. Scorpion tails swooped his right leg back. Kyoya held his right hand forward.

"LEAPING POUNCE!" Cheetah yelled as she jumped forward at high speeds, kicking it straight in the gut. The minotaur crumbled at her kick.

Scorpian smiled and leaped forward as he spun in the air, his tails moving rapidly. The minotaur fell into perfectly cut pieces. "Dancing Scorpion."

Kyoya grabbed his wrist for support. "Push Rifle!" He announced as the minotaurs torso disconnected from the rest of it and flew back, the rest falling at Kyoya's feet. That'll cost about five minutes.

Scorpion laughed loudly as Cheetah growled angrily.

"Is that really it?"

Kyoya smirked as he lowered his hand. His wrist was throbbing. "Afraid s-"

He was interrupted by an enormous gust of wind tearing down all of the building around them, sending a cloud of dust everywhere.

Kyoya coughed harshly as he covered. He could barely see the two figures of his fellow examinees beside him. Then he didn't. First Cheetah disappeared, a large hand had pushed her back. He then saw Scorpion being lifted up and sent in the same direction. Kyoya then felt a heavy kick hit his gut, causing breakfast to resurface, sending him back.

He was sent out of the dust cloud and landed on his fellow fighters, all three of them gasping and whimpering.

"That all heroes?" He heard a familiar voice mock them. Kyoya's eyes grew wide. He knew that voice. Hell, he worshipped that voice. Out of the dust cloud walked out America's number one hero. Omega. "I'll be your opponent now."

Kyoya started to shiver in fear. They were officially fucked.


End file.
